


I Hate That I Love You

by Tori2004



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry is Frustrated, M/M, No Smut, Other, louis is an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori2004/pseuds/Tori2004
Summary: Harry is done with Louis being a lazy, little shit.





	I Hate That I Love You

Harry entered the flat he shared with his husband. Louis was sitting on the couch watching footie, his feet propped on the coffee table and his shoes, shirt and socks scattered around the living room. All things he knew were Harry's pet peeves.

 

The boy sighed, running his hand through his curls. “If you're not going to clean up after yourself, could you at least take your feet off the table.”

 

Louis did, not glancing at Harry once. The latter took a deep breath. “I'm going to take a shower.”

 

He turned the doorknob and groaned. The entire bathroom was flooded and the tap was still running. “Louis!”

 

“What?” The familiar voice called back and Harry rubbed his throbbing head. He had a hard day at the studio and then, when he was leaving, was bombarded with paps. 

 

“Come here!” Harry turned off the tap, still rubbing at his temple. He closed his eyes, swallowing. Of all the days…

 

He heard quiet footsteps and opened his eyes. Louis voice was too loud, making Harry's migraine practically unbearable. “What the hell?”

 

“You left the tap on.” The curly haired lad steadied himself against the counter as a wave of dizziness crashed over him. 

 

“Oh...can you clean it up?” Harry shook his head, all he wanted to do was either sleep or cuddle with his husband. Louis sighed. “Please Hazza? Just this once. I was in the middle of a game and…”

 

“Fuck off Louis.” Harry's eyes fluttered closed again. He took deep shaky breaths as he tried to stop his head from pounding. He hated swearing, but he couldn't deal with this right now. 

 

“Excuse me?!” The blue eyed lad sounded pissed. Harry's green orbs opened again. 

 

Louis’ eyebrows were raised, his eyes were angry and his lips were pursed. 

 

“I just…” Harry tried to think of a response through his headache. “I just hate always having to clean up every single mess you make. I-I don't mind doing things every once in awhile, but  _ you _ never do anything for  _ me _ anymore. I’d...um...like to be treated once in awhile, especially when I've had a crappy day. And honestly Lou, I sometimes hate that I love you.”

 

Louis looked even angrier. “Whatever Harry. You know what? I put up with all of your bullshit, I tell your your hideous suits look good, I'll do anything you ask, hell, I'd even kill someone for you, and now you're telling me you hate me? Really Harold?”

 

Harry let out a sob, feeling his emotions crash through his body. He squeezed his green eyes shut, sinking to his knees. When he opened them, the tears were flowing steadily, but Louis was gone.

 

Harry didn't even bother checking if he was still in the flat. He just walked to their bedroom, stripped naked and curled up into a ball. 

 

He let the tears flow as his head pounded. He could barely breathe and all he wanted was his blue eyed bandmate, best friend, husband and soulmate. Right now, he was honestly doubting the last one though.

 

Harry finally cried himself into a restless sleep.

 

~~~

 

Louis couldn't sleep. He was tossing and turning on the couch, worrying about Harry. He felt so bad for everything that had happened, but was scared of going into the bedroom. 

 

He heard loud, clumsy footsteps coming down the hall and pretended to be asleep. Harry's deep voice was quiet and it sounded like he'd been crying. “You never sleep on your back, Lou.”

 

Louis opened his eyes and sat up, glad the darkness hid his blush. “I'm so sorry Haz, about everything. I love you so much, baby…”

 

A pair of strong arms embraced his small body and he smiled. He would never admit it, but Louis loved being smaller than Harry.

 

Louis pecked his husband's cheek and smiled when the boy purred like a kitten. Louis’ lips moved to Harry's ear. “Why don't we go get some sleep, love.”

 

Harry nodded and his large fingers entwined with Louis’. The walked down the hallway and into the bedroom. 

 

Louis crawled into the bed and pulled his sleepy husband next to him. They laid down, Louis spooning his baby and petting his soft curls to soothe him to sleep.

 

Harry fell asleep in a couple of minutes, and Louis smiled fondly. He loved his Hazza, more than the younger lad could ever know. 

 

Louis found himself starting to fall asleep, surrounded by his husband’s warmth. Right before he lost conscious he whispered, “I love you. I always have and always will. I need you. You're my fucking life Harry Edward Styles. G’night baby.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years!!
> 
> Sorry if that was shit😥


End file.
